Cold Cold World
by Leitmotifincarnate
Summary: Cyrus is defeated by a young trainer with an Empoleon in the distortion world. His plans for a perfect world come to an end. He muses about how the boy he met one day at Lake Verity was able to defeat his entire organization.
1. The Boy at the Lake

Cold, Cold World

He stood there stunned. He had been bested by this puny little kid. His powerful Houndoom was defeated with a hydro pump attack from that Empoleon. He was finished. His mission to recreate this world was over. The boy who put his faith in his Pokémon had won. He, the man who had put his faith in his ideals, had lost. He never realized that on the day he met this boy at the lake; the boy would eventually rise to defeat him…

It was a few months ago. Cyrus, the leader of team Galactic, was standing at the edge of Lake Verity. 'Mesperit, the being of emotion,' Cyrus contemplated, 'I will have you. I will take all the emotion from this world along with all the knowledge and memory. I will create a new world, an ideal world.' He finished his musings.

"Rest now Pokémon of the lake, I will come for you soon." Cyrus stated, knowing that somehow the mystic Pokémon was aware of his presence. He looked on at the lake; it was a thing of beauty, but he did not see it this way. Only he could see what this world is, a cold, cold place. 'In due time, everyone will know how dark this world is.' He pondered, continuing to look at the lake.

After a while, he turned his head to see two young teenagers run near the lake. One was blonde and had an impatient look on his face. He was dressed in brown pants, an orange shirt, and a long green scarf. The other boy wore a blue cap that covered his short brown hair. He too wore a scarf, but it was red. In contrast to the blonde, he wore a blue jacket. He was obviously more suited for the frigid weather the Sinnoh region could provide to its inhabitants than his energetic friend. His black pants covered white socks that were also covered by gray running shoes.

'These two are quite an interesting pair.' Cyrus mused. 'One is like fire, the other is like ice; I can see it clearly in their eyes.' He continued his observation.

"Don't worry Lucas, we'll capture that legendary lake Pokémon and present it to Professor Rowan. He'll be so proud when we give it to him." The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, his happy go lucky nature shining through.

"Are you sure Barry?" The boy, apparently named Lucas, asked his friend.

'He looks like he was dragged here against his will.' Cyrus thought.

"I'm one million percent sure!" The blonde yelled to the skies.

'So naïve.' Cyrus mused. 'They will see what I see soon enough.' He brushed past the two boys, not even bothering to talk to them.

"That was rude." The blonde, who was addressed as Barry by his friend, muttered. The brunette just stood there in awe, watching the imposing man walked out of the clearing.

"Come on Lucas." Barry groaned to his friend. "We have better things to do then watch creepy, old men." He said while grabbing Lucas's arm and propelling him toward the lake.

A few weeks later, Cyrus was sitting at his desk in the Galactic building in Veilstone City. A memo from Charon had arrived. It stated that Mars had been beaten at the Valley Windworks by a young boy with a Prinpulp. It also said that they had completed their objective and were heading out anyway.

Cyrus sat back in his chair and groaned. Clearly, Mars needed to be reprimanded for this. They were fortunate that they were able to gather all the power that they needed from the plant. If that objective was not met, Mars's pretty little head would be rolling right now.

To his surprise a few days after, there was another incident in Eterna city. Jupiter, his second commander, was unable to beat a brown haired boy with a Staravia. The trainer with his bird Pokémon was able to beat her Skuntank decisively. This was not very surprising, Jupiter never could come through in a hitch. Losing the Eterna building hurt, but it was not needed in the long run. The propaganda machine that Team Galactic was spreading throughout the region was already fulfilling its job. No one considered Team Galactic a threat. They could operate as they please.

Cyrus chuckled to himself. In a span of two weeks, one boy was able to defeat two of his commanders. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

Shortly after Jupiter's defeat, he traveled to Mt. Coronet. He was conducting research about the legendary Pokémon that were rumored to appear on the top of the mountain chain. These two creatures were the masters of time and space.

Dialga, a steel/dragon legendary, could manipulate time while Palkia, a steel/water legendary, was able to tear through the very fabric of space. These two would be essential to his plan; his plan to create a new world.

Surprisingly, he ran into the same trainer he met at the lake. He fit the description that Charon had given to him.

'This boy was able to best both Jupiter and Mars.' Cyrus thought to himself. 'Impossible.' He mused whether he would put the boy out of his misery now.

'No, I'll let him gain confidence, then crush him later.' Cyrus pondered. 'He will learn first-hand how cruel this world truly is.' He approached the boy.

 _"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded… There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it...I find the state of things to be deplorable..."_ He stated to the boy. He walked away, having been satisfied with startling him for now.

'What was that about?' Lucas thought, thinking he was being tailed by a mad man.

'You will become hopeless as I take everything from you.' Cyrus thought, exiting the cave.


	2. Celestic Town

Cold Cold World Chapter 2

Cyrus stood there and observed the boy fighting the legendary Pokémon Giratina. This hellish creature was the master of this plane, the distortion world. It was a serpent like creature with wings that looked like shadows. Its favorite attack was to vanish instantly and strike while the enemies back was turned. This creature had brought him into this world, and now he was watching its defeat….

The next time Cyrus encountered the boy was in Celestic Town. The boy and the grandmother of Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Region, were observing a stone about ancient Pokémon. She explained to Lucas what the stone paintings said. Cyrus arrived momentarily after she had finished speaking. Knowing that she held this wisdom, he questioned her.

 _"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." He asked the elderly women._

She stood back from him. "Your minion was causing havoc at the entrance of this cave!" She yelled at him. He brushed off this accusation.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The Galactic boss said to her. "My name is Cyrus, and it is necessary for me to know what the exact story of that legend is." He asked her, pulling out a pokeball. He tossed it on the ground; a Weavile appeared.

"Weave Weavile." It cried, sharpening its claws.

In turn, Lucas threw out his Staraptor.

"Staraptor Star!" Staraptor cried, staring down the dark type Pokémon. Weavile gave it a cruel look.

"That won't be necessary." Cynthia's grandmother replied, putting a hand on Lucas. Clearly, she did not want a battle to break out in the middle of this cave.

"The cave painting is thought to mean that the three legendary Pokémon; Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, keep in check Dialga and Palkia, the beings of space and time. It is said that originally Dialga and Palkia raged with each other until the three beings of knowledge, willpower, and emotion combined their strengths to prevent them from fighting. That is essential what we have discovered from our research." She gave him a shortened version of the tale she had told Lucas.

Cyrus looked at her and responded, " _I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?"_ He inquired her to give him a concrete answer.

"I have no idea." The elder responded.

 _"_ _Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place."_ Cyrus told her. She gave him a disgusted look. Feeling that his curiosity was satiated, he left the cavern. He would come back for the painting later.

A few days later, he launched an operation to retrieve all three Lake Pokémon for his own purposes. He sent Mars to Lake Verity to apprehend Mesprit, the emotion Pokémon; Jupiter to Lake Acuity to capture Uxie, the knowledge Pokémon; and Saturn, his strongest lieutenant, to Lake Valor to capture Azelf, the willpower Pokémon.

Capturing Mesprit went off without a hitch. With Mesprit secure at Lake Verity, Mars was met with resistance from the same boy. For the second time, she was trounced. Her Purugly was simply outmatched.

A few hours later, Saturn returned with news that Azelf was successfully retrieved from its cavern home. However, he told him that he too was bested by the boy. Cyrus was stunned. 'Impossible.' He thought. 'This boy is far more powerful than I ever imagined.' He sulked, knowing that even Saturn and his Toxicroak were defeated by the boy. It looked like he would have to take care of the boy himself.

A week later Jupiter arrived from the north with Uxie, the knowledge Pokémon. She had fought a young blonde boy with a hyperactive personality. Also, she had met the boy that trounced her in the Galactic building. Cyrus knew that he would come here to save the three Pokémon from the lake.

'Why would he come to save the Pokémon?' He thought to himself. 'Why would he come to save this cold, cruel world?' He swiveled in his chair, his time would come to find the answers to his questions soon enough.


End file.
